The Infected
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! WILL BE REPOSTED! Somewhere in South America, 2002. A university sponsored expedition gone awry and an ongoing US military mission bring four individuals together who must escape and survive a massive viral infestation. RE/IY xover. Rating prone to change.


_**Disclaimer for this story: Resident Evil is property of Capcom and Shinji Mikami**__** and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

punkish furball – Hey everybody! :)

**Words to Ponder:**

This idea just sorta came to me when I was playing Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles (awesome game by the way). I hope all y'all enjoy it! XD

**Chapter 1**

"Disappearances?" Kagome asked the girl who was walking by her side in the dense jungles of South America. She and her traveling companions were on an expedition in South America with their anthropology professor, Sasayama Kazuhiko. It wasn't the same as the adventures she was used to, but it was enough to beat the mundane existence of a normal person.

After the Shikon no Tama was completed and Kagome returned to the past for good, she focused all of her attention on her studies and practiced using her spiritual powers whenever she could. The revelation that the entire two year journey in the past that caused so much pain and destruction was all the will of the small pink bauble torn from her side made Kagome (and the others) more than a little irritated. Unable to return through the well and with her newfound enthusiasm and love for history, Kagome passed the high school equivalency test to make up for the school she missed and the college entrance exam with flying colors. Although she entered university as an unorthodox student, Kagome was openly accepted by her peers and instructors.

"Yes," the girl, Yamaguichi Amu, clarified, "many local villages have reported dozens of teenaged girls missing in the past few weeks." Kagome was the youngest student in the group of travelers at age nineteen just a few days before her twentieth birthday. Amu was a blonde haired graduate student of mixed Caucasian and Asian parentage and the leading expedition professor's assistant of age twenty-four. Hiruma Yuujiro was a bespectacled student from Kagome's class at age twenty-one. Kobayashi Yusuke and Eiji were two more graduate students like Amu, twenty-six year old twins. All three boys were of average build with black hair and brown eyes.

"Do they have an idea about what happened to them?" Kagome asked. The group didn't receive any reports of that kind of criminal activity when they arrived and it seemed odd they weren't informed of any sort of danger like that.

"It's just a rumor I heard, but they say they were abducted by a group called the 'Sacred Snakes', a prominent drug cartel in this area," Amu said, "Even if it's not true, we should be careful while we're here."

"Drugs? But what would they want with young girls?" Yuujiro asked.

"Who knows?" Eiji commented casually, "They might be going into the human slave trade or something."

"Enough of this unpleasantness!" Sasayama turned around and exclaimed loudly, "We have places to explore and artifacts to discover! I'll have no more of that from y merry band of travelers!" The group of students sighed at their professor's eccentrics.

"Great, a dangerous expedition complete with hostile natives. Feels like an episode of Johnny Quest," Amu said drily.

"Well we're prepared for anything that will come our way," Yusuke said and lifted up the front of his jacket. A black metallic gun handle was peeking from the top of his pants shocking everyone who saw it. The professor was too far ahead of the group to see it.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun?" Amu scolded harshly.

"No way you got through customs with that," Kagome commented, "How did you get it?"

"I bought it from a guy after we landed. These are dangerous times we live in and they call for dangerous measures," Yusuke answered with a smirk. Amu scoffed and pulled Kagome away from the boys by the hand.

When Amu was pulling her, Kagome looked down and noticed a fog coming in and rising from the ground. It was approaching quickly and smelled horrible. It didn't take long for everyone else to notice the strange mist rolling in.

"This is odd. Did the forecast say anything about this?" Sasayama asked.

"Eww! It reeks!" Amu exclaimed and covered her mouth with her sleeve. Everyone else in the group followed suit.

"Just keep moving," Sasayama said and disregarded the fog, "We're in the jungle. Things like this always happen in areas like this; it'll settle." Kagome wasn't too convinced with Sasayama's reasoning but pressed on with the others. The smell was too strange for it to be naturally occurring. Kagome felt a hand suddenly clutch her sleeves. She looked over and saw Amu trying to regain her footing. She was sweating and wobbling on her feet like she was drugged.

"Amu-chan," Kagome asked, "Are you alright?"

"I just feel a bit light headed," Amu said with her voice slurring slightly, "I think this mist is getting to me." Within a few minutes, Amu collapsed onto the ground while still clutching onto Kagome's sleeve.

"Amu-chan!" Kagome shouted but her vision was beginning to blur and her hearing was muffled. There were distorted voices surrounding her as she fell to her knees beside Amu. There wasn't much she could remember before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

-O0o0O-

Kagome woke up on a cold metal table with blurry vision and a splitting headache. When her vision cleared, she looked around to get an idea where she was. The room had a concrete floor and a ceiling several stories high like it was part of some kind of storage facility or warehouse. Kagome was surrounded by bloody medical equipment and a clear plastic barrier. She looked down and her clothes were removed right down to her underwear and replaced with a paper thin hospital gown.

'What happened?' Kagome thought while trying not to panic. She tried to sense the auras of anyone from the expedition party but couldn't find them. She stood up on shaky legs and left through the plastic barrier. There wasn't anything around that could tell Kagome where she was or anyone else with her in the large room.

'Where is everyone?' Kagome thought. The only sound she could hear was her own breathing. Then she heard soft, rapid footfalls of some running barefoot behind her. Kagome turned and saw a young girl running past her. She was wearing a torn and blood stained white dress with a bandage tied around most of her right arm. She had a few pieces of exotic looking silver bracelets resembling coiled snakes on her wrist and ankle and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her dusty brown hair was tied into two ponytails, each on the sides of her face, while the back is left loose down her back. She had a fairly slender build, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes.

"Hey wait!" Kagome shouted to stop the girl from running away. Because it was one of the most widespread languages in the world and all the traveling she intended to do, Kagome took on English as a second language in college. She halted before looking back at Kagome with wide, frightened eyes.

"You have to get away from here!" she shouted in English with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Wait! Can you tell me where we are? Who brought us here?" Kagome asked. She reached and placed a comforting hand on the girl's upper arm. The girl took several deep breaths and calmed down a little.

"This place is owned by a man named Javier Hidalgo," the girl answered. The name didn't ring any bells for Kagome so she pressed on a little more.

"Did you see anyone else around here when you were running? Are there anymore people left here?" Kagome asked gently.

"I'm not sure," the girl answered slowly, "You're the first person I've seen since I escaped."

'Looks like we are in a bit of a jam,' Kagome thought, 'but I've been though worse. First things first, gotta get us out of here and inform the police. I'd hate leaving the others behind, but it won't do any good if I get caught trying to find them.'

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Manuela," the girl answered.

"Manuela, my name is Kagome," Kagome said with a slight smile on her face, "We need to get out of here and we need to work together to do that."

"Alright," Manuela said and paused for a minute before speaking again, "There is a room with clothes to be burned just outside this one. I found it when I was looking for a way out. Maybe yours are still there."

"Yeah, that'll be better than this," Kagome said and tugged lightly at the gown causing it to rip slightly.

Manuela led Kagome to the room she had passed with little effort. There was a large pile of clothes in the middle of the room with shoes and other items pushed against one of the walls. Kagome dug through the clothes pile until she found hers. There were mostly woman's clothes in the pile.

'This is Amu's shirt,' Kagome asked when she saw the garment sticking up from the pile. She passed it over and continued looking. She managed to find her bra, jeans, and a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a part of the sleeves ripped off.

'It'll have to do for now,' she thought. Kagome quickly discarded the hospital gown and shrugged her clothes on.

"Did you find everything?" Manuela asked from outside.

"Almost," Kagome said, "Just getting my shoes." She walked over to the shoe pile and began digging. After she unearth on of her sneakers, Kagome saw something black and made of metal in the pile.

'It must be the gun that Yusuke-kun showed us earlier,' Kagome thought. After finding her other sneaker in the pile and putting on her shoes, Kagome picked up the gun and inspected it. Kagome didn't know much about firearms, but it looked like any standard pistol a police officer would carry and the safety switch was clearly labeled. After thinking for a few minutes, Kagome switched the safety off and took the gun with her.

'Some protection is better than none. Firing a gun shouldn't be much different than using a B.O.W., right?' Kagome thought hopefully and rejoined Manuela in the hallway. Manuela was surprised to see the gun but didn't say anything about it.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Kagome asked, "I was knocked out when I was brought in so I'm not sure where to go."

"There's nothing that way," Manuela said and pointed down the hallway, "That's the way I came from. If we want to leave, we need to get out of this mansion and go to the nearest village down the river passed the dam."

"Sounds like that might take a while," Kagome mused, "A few days at the most. This is a mansion, you said?" Manuela nodded affirmatively. Kagome filed that information away to tell the authorities later.

"Well lead the way, Manuela," Kagome said. Manuela took Kagome by the hand and led her out of the hallway through a series of doors and pathways. It didn't take long to leave the mansion; it looked like whoever this Hidalgo guy was had a lot of money and influence here. The way they went seemed a little odd to Kagome. It was as though Manuela knew exactly how to get out of this place.

'Maybe she regained consciousness and saw the way she was taken,' Kagome thought.

Another thing that seemed very strange was that there wasn't anyone standing guard or on patrol in the area. Kagome expected to see at least one other person on their way out which is why she took the gun with her, but there was no one in sight and no aura to be sensed.

'There should be someone else here. How else would they keep track of the people they capture,' Kagome thought, 'Where is everyone?'

After exiting the mansion, Manuela and Kagome reached the river Manuela mentioned before. The jungle surrounding it was thick and humid.

"The village should be a few miles down this river," Manuela said, "It might take a few days, but we will reach it if we keep following the river."

"Right," Kagome said, "We don't have food or clean water and it's not exactly safe to stop and rest in the jungle so we'll have to make as much progress as we can while it's still light out. Let's get moving." Kagome had experience traveling under such harsh conditions when they ran out of food during her travels in Feudal Japan, but she was unsure if Manuela could handle it. She was also really worried about her injury even though it seemed to be taken care of for now.

'Can't think like that now,' Kagome thought, 'After all Manuela is the one who lead us out of that mansion. She can do this!' Manuela and Kagome walked through the jungle keeping close to the river. For the most part, the path was clear and they weren't bothered by any of the wildlife. It was hot and humid, but both girls could bare it.

"I suppose that the mansion is where all of the missing girls ended up," Kagome said to start a conversation.

"What do you mean?" Manuela asked.

"Didn't you hear about it?" Kagome said, "There's been a string of disappearances of young girls in the area. I was told it might have been the work of a drug cartel."

"I see. What you said makes sense then," Manuela said, "You don't look like you live around here. How did you get here?"

"I came to this country on an expedition for my university in Japan," Kagome answered, "I was with my professor and some other students when I was captured."

"You were taken with others?" Manuela asked.

"Yes," Kagome said, "Were you taken alone or was there anyone else with you?"

"I was alone," Manuela answered, "I don't remember being taken with anyone else."

"Thank goodness you got out alive," Kagome said, "I hope my friends are ok too."

"Maybe they were taken to a separate lab and that's why we didn't see them when we were escaping," Manuela suggested hopefully.

"We'll find out for sure when we reach the village and tell the authorities come check it out," Kagome said, "It would have been too dangerous to look for them on our own." Kagome looked up at the sky; the sun was beginning to set.

"We've made good progress, but it'll be dark soon," Kagome said, "Let's keep moving."

-O0o0O-

The year was 2002 and somewhere in the dense jungles of South America Leon Scott Kennedy was pacing through the rows of trees looking at a picture of the ex-drug lord, Javier Hidalgo. He was waiting for assigned partner who was further behind him to catch up. Javier Hidalgo was a man equally famous for his extravagant lifestyle as his illegal activities. He suddenly disappeared a few days ago without a trace. Following his sudden disappearance, United States intelligence received information that he had attempted to contact the Umbrella Corporation supposedly about biological weaponry. Leon narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the photo.

'Just what are you up to now, Javier?' he thought.

Leon turned quickly when, without any warning, a knife flew there the air and stabbed a large snake slithering behind him. Leon's appointed partner for this mission, Jack Krauser, reached over and picked up his knife from the head of the large reptile.

"So you think B.O.W.s actually exist?" Krauser asked as he wiped the blood from his blade, "Oh wait, you said you faced them before, huh?" He chuckled a bit before sheathing his knife and taking a drink from his canteen. Jack Krauser was a seasoned operative and member of the United States Special Operations Command with a history of brave service and a long resume of accomplishments on the field. This would be Leon's first mission with Krauser, after all he's been through the creation of B.O.W.s didn't seem to be in the realm of possibilities for him. Having lived through the Raccoon City incident and being made an expert special agent for the U.S. government, Leon was all too familiar with them.

"Our guide is in a village up ahead," Krauser said, "He'll take us to Amparo where Javier is hiding out." Krauser pulled out the map to make sure they were headed in the right direction. The village they were headed to was Mixcoatl, a small town built on a major river.

"Come on, let's move," Leon said and the two headed out. It didn't take long for them to reach Mixcoatl.

"Plenty quiet around here," Krauser commented.

"Where is everyone?" Leon said. He and Krauser scanned the entire perimeter; there wasn't a single villager in sight. It looked like the small town had been abandoned. There was no sign that the village was even inhabited other then a radio transmission Leon and Krauser heard it as they walked further into the village.

"_Y ahora las noticias. The number of missing teenage girls has no risen to over 50. Marking an increase in disappearances this year. The local authorities are warning parents to be cautious." _

There were several posters of girls reported missing in the area posted to a fence. Many of them were yellowed and worn but some were posted as recently as last week.

"It's more than just girls that have gone missing…" Leon said.

"There's no one left," Krauser said, "Something's wrong. Smells like…like a battlefield."

"A battlefield?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," Krauser clarified, "Like death."

A man staggered from between two buildings and into the clear area where Leon and Krauser stood. His clothes were blood stained and torn and his face was pointed towards the ground.

"Hey, he looks hurt," Krauser said to Leon and approached the man cautiously.

"Hey! You okay?" Krauser asked, "What happened here?" The man didn't seem to acknowledge him and continued advancing slowly towards him.

"Krauser wait!" Leon said, "Something's not right with this guy."

Before the two of them knew it, the man attacked Krauser with his teeth.

-O0o0O-

For three days and nights, Manuela and Kagome continued walking alongside the river. During the day, they kept their minds off their hunger and fatigue by talking to each other. At night, Kagome managed to get a fire started with small branches and shrubs from their surroundings and the girls took turns taking watch while the other slept for a short while. When no danger presented itself, Kagome put the safety back on gun and tucked it in her front pocket.

"Look there's a wooden path," Manuela said and pointed towards a wooden walkway built on the river 2leading to a series of small wooden buildings built along side it.

"This path should take us right to village," Kagome said, "We've made it!"

"Where is everyone?" Manuela asked. The entire area was quit and still. There was no one on the river or in the huts up ahead.

"Let's move in closer," Kagome suggested. Before the two of them could make it to the walkway, Manuela groaned and clutched her bandaged arm.

"Are you alright, Manuela?" Kagome asked. She wished the girl would let her look at the injury. If it was just a flesh wound, Kagome could heal it before it caused Manuela anymore pain. Whenever Kagome mentioned it, Manuela said it was fine.

"It's nothing," Manuela said, but she was looking a bit paler than before.

'Going without food and water is starting to effect her,' Kagome thought, 'I need to find a place for her to rest.' Kagome looked around until she spotted a building set aside from the others in a small alcove surrounded by jungle overgrowth. It looked like a small church.

"You stay in there so you can rest," Kagome said, "I'll come back for you after I find help."

"Are you sure?" Manuela asked.

"I'm positive!" Kagome said with a reassuring smile, "You led us out of the mansion and it was your idea to follow the river. Now it's my turn!" Manuela smiled softly and her bright blue eyes lit up for a moment. Despite the girl's pleasant attitude, Kagome doubted Manuela had anything to smile about in a while.

"Alright," Manuela said and began walking towards the church without any protests. Kagome watched her until she disappeared inside the building. When she did, Kagome turned and began following the wooden walkway into the village. She noticed that as she walked the water level of the river was beginning to rise at a fast rate.

"I wonder what's going on," Kagome thought out loud. She jumped further up the walkway just before a large portion of it was torn and washed away by the rising river current. Kagome scrambled onto higher ground and entered one of the huts.

"That was close. Looks like someone opened the locks on the dam," Kagome said, "So much for going back that way."

In the back of the small building she had entered, Kagome heard something that sounded like a person groaning in pain.

"Anyone in here?" she called out loudly. Kagome walked towards the back of the hut and saw a man leaning against a desk bleeding heavily from a large wound on his chest.

"Stay back!" he shouted in fear. Kagome slowly approached the man with her hands held up showing she meant no harm. The gun in her pocket was placed on a nearby table.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Kagome explained, "I escaped from the mansion up the river with another girl."

"The Hidalgo Mansion?" the man asked and tightened his hold on his wound.

"That must be why they descended into this village," he said in a defeated voice.

"Who? Who did this?" Kagome asked. She leaned in closer for the man to further explain what he had said. Before the wounded man could say anymore, two men burst into the hut with guns in hand aimed in Kagome and the man's direction.

The smaller of the two men had brown hair with long bangs parted evenly down the middle and short in the back but still long on the sides and top. His eyes were a clear crystal blue. He was wearing a black short sleeved tactical shirt that clung tightly to his lean, muscular form, slight baggy camouflage pants, and black combat boots. There were several gun holsters and pouches attached to his belt and suspenders. A large knife was strapped on his upper left arm and a small audio receiver was on his ear.

The larger and more muscular of the two had light blonde hair worn in a slicked back style and his eyes were also blue. Like his companion, he wore camouflage pants, black combat boots, and a tight fitting tactical shirt only his was a dusty red color and he wore black fingerless gloves on. In the holsters that lined his belt and suspenders there were many knifes of various sizes.

"Step away and put your hands over your head!" the larger of the two men said. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Kagome quickly did as she was told while other man knelt beside the dying one. The one that shouted at Kagome kept his eyes trained on her with a gun pointed at her head.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" the smaller man asked the wounded man.

"Devils descended on this village," the wounded man answered, "and they destroyed it." The man stopped speaking to cough up a large amount of blood.

"The girl…she can lead you to him," the man said with his final breath and died. The attention of both men turned to Kagome.

"Alright tell us everything you know," the large man demanded. Kagome snorted at the man's tone; she had no patience with attitudes like his.

"Listen here, buddy," Kagome said with defiant eyes," I had no part in whatever's happened here so I will not be treated as a criminal or a suspect." She lowered her hands and folded her arms on her chest. The large man growled and narrowed his eyes at her. The other held up his hand and motioned for the other guy to stand down for now.

"Easy," he said trying to calm Kagome and his companion down, "I'm Leon Kennedy and this is my partner, Jack Krauser. We're on assignment with the U.S. military. Can you tell us why you are here and maybe shed some light on what happened?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm a student from a Japanese university," Kagome answered, "I came here with my professor and some other students on an expedition and we were traveling to the excavation site after we arrived in South America. My memory is a little fuzzy after that. All I remember is passing out before I woke up in some kind of lab. Then I escaped to this with another girl I met there."

"A lab?" Krauser repeated as though he didn't believe Kagome.

"Do you remember where you were or anything specific about it?" Leon probed gently.

"I don't remember too many details, but it was a mansion passed the dam a few miles up the river. I was told it was owned by a man called Hidalgo," Kagome said.

"It's gotta be Javier," Krauser said and Leon nodded in agreement.

"Can you lead us there?" Leon asked. Kagome tried to remember the way back, but found that she couldn't remember the exact path she and Manuela took before they reached the river. Manuela was the one that navigated their way out of the mansion and to the river passed the dam. She led her with such haste that Kagome didn't have much time to take in too many details about their surroundings.

"I don't remember exactly the way I came but Manuela should!" Kagome answered.

"Manuela?" Leon asked.

"The other girl I mentioned," Kagome clarified, "That's her name."

"Was she one of the people in the group you were captured with?" Leon asked.

"No, I saw her after I woke up. She told me she was taken alone," Kagome explained.

"Where is she now?" Krauser asked.

"I left her in the old church just up ahead. She had an injury on her arm and she was feeling a little weak so I told her to wait while I went to find help," Kagome said.

"Is it serious?" Leon asked. Kagome was growing to like him. Unlike his partner, he seemed genuinely concerned about what happened to her and Manuela.

"I don't think so, but she wouldn't let me get a good look at it. It's on her upper right arm and it's already been bandaged pretty well," Kagome said, "It's also been at least three days since we've both had food or water so I think that's why she's so weak. We need to go get her."

"Alright we'll go get the girl. You wait here for…" Krauser began, but Kagome was already out of the sight. She had thrown her legs over the window to jump outside.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Kagome asked over her shoulder before she landed on the other side of the hut and started walking in the direction of the church.

"Don't go off too far!" Leon warned and rushed outside after her. Krauser followed behind him at a slower pace.

"Forget it," Krauser said, "Hard heads like hers die no matter what you do." Krauser growled when he felt a pebble hit him in the forehead. Kagome smirked before sticking her tongue out at Krauser's face. Leon chuckled lightly behind his hand.

"I'd like to show her a real use for that tongue," Krauser grumbled to Leon so Kagome couldn't hear him.

"Hey behave," Leon said with a light dust of pink on his cheeks. He wasn't nearly as forward concerning woman as Krauser.

Kagome didn't walk ahead of the others for long before a sickening sight caused her to come to a sudden halt. Kagome gasped and pointed to dozens of large frog-like creatures further ahead of them.

"What the hell are those things?" Kagome shouted. There wasn't any demonic aura coming from them, but it definitely wasn't any naturally occurring beast. It was twisted and tainted from their original design. The feel of it made Kagome sick.

"B.O.W.s! Look out!" Leon shouted. He and Krauser rushed in front of Kagome and let off several rounds of bullets into the creatures. They fell lifelessly into the river and were quickly devoured by piranhas.

"What is a B.O.W.?" Kagome asked once everything had calmed down.

"Bio-organic weapon," Leon answered, "So stay close. There's no telling how many of them are out here." He motioned for Kagome to stand behind him with Krauser bringing up the rear. Other B.O.W.s in the forms of the frog beasts and former villagers appeared to attack the trio. Leon and Krauser managed to take care of them all while protecting Kagome.

'I wonder,' Kagome thought, 'According to Leon, these B.O.W.s are artificially made, but maybe I can purify them. I haven't used my miko abilities for attacking or defending in a long time, but I should be able to if I tried.' Kagome looked at Krauser and Leon out of the corner of her eye. They didn't seem like the type that would let her out of their sight.

'I'm not going to have a chance to try if out with those two around. I don't think it would be a good to reveal myself to them,' Kagome thought, 'I'll just keep the idea in mind as a last resort.'

"We're almost there," Kagome said to her new companions. They entered the small area where the church stood. Kagome sensed Manuela was still inside and her aura was slightly stronger. There was another presence inside with her. Kagome immediately stopped walking at the immense feeling she felt from it.

'So much pain,' Kagome thought sadly, 'The aura is distorted and perverted like everything else in the horrible place. It must be one of them.'

"What's the matter?" Leon asked when Kagome stopped moving.

"Something's wrong," Kagome said breathlessly. Without warning she broke into a run towards the church, sprinting towards the entrance.

"Kagome, wait up!" Leon called after her and followed closely behind.

"Damned woman," Krauser grumbled under his breath before following the other two. Kagome disappeared inside the building before Leon and Krauser caught up to her. When the two men entered the building, they saw a young girl sitting in the middle of the room singing softly to a large creature that had risen out of the floor boards from the water. It was a monstrous, amphibian creature unlike any living organism they had ever seen before. Its head was long and slender with gruesome jaws and protruding teeth and its long, thick tail peeked from beneath the water. Kagome had her back pressed against the wall and started to inch towards the girl.

"Kagome, don't move!" Leon whispered harshly. At that moment, Manuela fainted and fell to the ground. The creature turned its eyes from Manuela to see Leon and Krauser standing at the door.

'Its eye color changed,' Kagome observed. The beast's eyes were blue when Manuela was singing and they turned bright red and menacing when she stopped. The creature disappeared into and Leon and Krauser rushed outside to fight it. Over the sounds of fighting, Kagome left her spot on the wall and ran to Manuela's side and knelt down on the floor.

"Manuela, wake up!" Kagome urged the girl while lifting Manuela's head off the floor and into her lap. She probed her body for any signs of injury other than her bandaged arm. Thankfully there wasn't any. Manuela groaned quietly before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Kagome, what happened?" Manuela asked.

"You were singing and you fainted," Kagome explained, "There was some kind of monster in here with you, but it left after you stopped singing. I came back here because I found some people who could help us."

"Really?" Manuela asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "They're outside battling that thing right now. They are here to look for the man who held us captive on orders from the United States."

"Who are they?" Manuela asked sounding a bit nervous.

"They're names are Leon Kennedy and Jack Krauser," Kagome explained, "Can you lead them back to way we came? I don't remember anything before we reached the river, so I won't be much help to them." Manuela answered with little delay.

"I'll do it," Manuela said with conviction in her voice. They both stood up and headed towards the door. After a large booming noise and a loud splash, the sounds of fighting ceased.

"Let's go," Kagome said, "They should be done outside by now."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's a wrap! Oh I just love Leon! Krauser's pretty hot too. XD L83R, DUD35!

(edited 12.21.2010)


End file.
